


all i want

by badwolfkaily



Series: Villanelle Whump Series [4]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Villanelle Whump, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfkaily/pseuds/badwolfkaily
Summary: For day #4 of whumptober.Prompt No 4. RUNNING OUT OF TIMECaged | Buried Alive | Collapsed BuildingThe roof caved in and Villanelle pushed Eve out of the way, while they're waiting for help to arrive they have a little talk.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Series: Villanelle Whump Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955356
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	all i want

The first thing Villanelle was aware of was the pain that shot through her leg and how sore her whole body felt. But there was a warmth holding her hand, she groggily looked to the hand in hers and saw it belonged to Eve.

Eve who hadn’t left her side, Eve who was luckily unharmed by the roof caving in. Sometimes people do crazy things when they’re in love and Villanelle pushing Eve out of the way, worrying about someone else's well being, well that was crazy for Villanelle.

Villanelle tightened her hold on Eve’s hand and croaked out, “E-eve?”

Eve lifted her head and moved closer to her side, “You’re awake, help should be on the way.”

“Eve, you should be there to show them the way.”

“No, I’m not leaving you! I called Carolyn, she’s sending in people she trusts, you don’t have to worry.”

Villanelle paused and took a moment to look at the night sky now filtering in through where the roof had caved in, it’d be a nicer view if she wasn’t stuck under the fallen debris.

“I dreamt I was buried alive, Eve, in a coffin. It was suffocating. I tried to claw my way out till my fingers were bloody and I screamed for help but nobody ever came to help me. I was dying in that box and no one would have missed me,” tears came to Villanelle’s eyes at the recollection of the nightmare she had.

Eve placed a hand on her cheek pulling her from falling into that dark place, “I’d miss you, I always miss you. Even when I know you’re not that far away, I miss you,” she rubbed her thumb over Villanelle’s cheek, “Even when you’re in another country I miss you so bad my heart breaks.”

Villanelle laughed softly, “You’re cheesy, Eve….and a secret romantic.”

“And you’re an idiot, after trying to kill me here you are saving my life and getting yourself hurt.”

“Dare I say, your idiot? People do crazy things when they’re in love, Eve.” Villanelle winced as the rubble on her leg shifted.

The muffled sounds of people in the distance coming distracted Eve from what Villanelle had just said, “Over here, we’re over here,” she went to stand but Villanelle clutched her hand even tighter.

“Please, don’t go.”

“Weren’t you the one telling me to go wait for them at the entrance?”

“I lied and Eve you’re not the only one doing all the missing. After, after we take down the Twelve, I want to stay by your side, Eve. If you’ll let me. Missing you….missing you makes me want to burn the whole world down. You’re all I think about. So please don’t leave me, I’m tired of everyone leaving me,” Villanelle sniffled.

Before help got to them Eve kissed her lightly on the lips, “I’m never leaving you, I’m right here.”


End file.
